


Blanket Stealer

by Lisztomaniaddict



Series: 45 Mostly Fluffy Drabbles [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, and a cute sleeper, josh is a blanket hog, sleeping, sleepy, snuggles, soft, soft boyfriends, someone come cuddle me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisztomaniaddict/pseuds/Lisztomaniaddict
Summary: “Josh.” He whispered again. “Josh, I’m cold.”Nothing more than a huff and Josh pulling the blankets tighter.-Josh is sleepy. Tyler is cold.





	Blanket Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> Number 6, my dudes. Cuddles and fluff and soft bois. Not much to say about this one. Enjoy!  
-  
6\. “Can we share the blankets?”

Josh was always very cuddly. 

Until he wasn’t. 

When he slept, he curled into a ball, every blanket he could reach bundled in his arms, or wrapped around his body. It’s honestly cute in Tyler’s eyes. At least from a bystanders point of view. When you’re trying to sleep next to him and not freeze to death, it becomes a different story. 

“Josh?” He tried tugging on the corner of the blanket.“Can we share the blanket?” 

“Mngh.” Was the muffled response. 

“Josh.” He whispered again. “Josh, I’m cold.” 

Nothing more than a huff and Josh pulling the blankets tighter. 

Tyler laid back again with a groan. Josh was like the human radiator. Why did he need all the blankets? Tyler tried pulling on the blankets again. 

“Josh.” 

“Ngh-“ 

“Josh.” 

“Whatylrr...” 

“J, I’m cold. Come on.” 

Josh sat up slightly. 

“Did I take’ll the bl’nkets again?” He mumbled groggily. “M’sorry.” 

Josh began unraveling one of the blankets from around him, quite clumsily, and passing it to Tyler, flopping back down on the comforter, facing Tyler this time. The blanket was warm and smelled like Josh. He curled up in the fabric and turned to Josh, reveling in the leftover body heat. 

“Thanks.” 

“Y’r welcome.” He slurred. 

God, Tyler was so in love. Josh’s hair mussed up and sticking brightly in all directions, his roots showing slightly. His face was tinted pink from being warm and pressed into the pillows. He had comforters pulled up past his chin, stopping at his nose, making him look small. Eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he chased after sleep again. 

“Hey.” Tyler whispered. 

Josh opened one eye partially. 

“Mm?” 

“You’re really cute.” 

Josh’s eyes crinkled up and even though Tyler couldn’t see his mouth, he knew he was smiling. He burrowed farther into the sheets. 

“You’re pr’tty cute too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mm hm.” 

Tyler pulled his hand up to run it through Josh’s hair. He gave a sigh of satisfaction at the feeling. 

“Love you, Jish.” 

“Love you too, Ty.” He repeated softly. 

“Even when you take all the blankets.”

“Even wh’n I take all th’blankets.” He drawled out. 

Tyler could tell he was tired. 

“Go to sleep.” 

“You go t’sleep.” 

“Okay, Josh.” 

“M’kay.”


End file.
